


Some One Night Stand

by Megansescape, reigningqueenofwords



Series: 2 Hours West [4]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megansescape/pseuds/Megansescape, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Some One Night Stand

_Walking out into the cool air, your fingers were laced with his. When he pulled his hands away, you went to ask if everything was okay, just to have his arms wrapped around your waist from behind. “I was hopin’ I’d see you again.” He breathed against your neck as he kissed it lightly._

_You bit your lip, putting your hands over his. “Is that so?” You teased, earning a ‘mmhmm’ from him. “Guess tonight’s your lucky night.” You grinned._

_“I’d hafta agree with that.” He chuckled, his chest to your back, letting you feel his chest move._

* * *

You were excited for the boys to get back from their supply run, as you’d ran out of the candy you’d been snacking on for the past week that morning. Of course, they’d called and informed you that the town you were staying in didn’t have it. So, they drove two towns over to get it for you.

However, that’s not what had you so excited. You’d found out what you were having that day, and had the tech put the ultrasound and gender in an envelope. You’d find out when they did, actually. Hearing the roar of the engine, your bare feet hit the carpet and you were all but dancing, envelope in hand.

Dean walked in, holding out the bag with the precious candy. “Are you that excited for this?” He chuckled.

“Nope.” You held out the prize in your hand, grinning. “We find out what I’m having today!” You squealed, making them laugh.

“So are you gonna tell us?” Sam asked playfully. “Or do we have to guess?”

“Hmmmm.” you tilted your head to the side as if thinking seriously. “I guess that I could tell you.”

Dean laughed, reaching out to snatch the envelope. “Stop teasing us Y/N. Come on tell us.” You yanked the envelope away, hiding it behind your back.

Biting your lip, you pulled the envelope back out and quickly opened it. You teared up, looking at the picture. “So?” Sam looked like a kid on Christmas he was so excited.

“I’m having…” You showed them the picture. “A girl!”

Dean and Sam cheered, rushing forward to smother you in a huge hug. You laughed at their antics, joy filling you at the mental image of them fussing over your daughter.

“So I’m gonna have niece? Woah.” Sam said, pulling back from the hug to take in your face. “How does it feel knowing you’re not gonna be outnumbered by boys anymore?” He smirked.

“Ha ha, very funny. I have the strangest feeling that not being outnumbered is gonna be the last thing on my mind when I am changing diapers.” You ruffled Dean’s hair as he stepped back, laughing at the pout you caused.

“I wouldn’t tease her Sammy.” Dean punched Sam lightly on the arm. “You know what this means now.”

“What?” You and Sam looked at Dean confused.

“Now it’s competition time.” Dean explained. Who is gonna be the favourite uncle?”

“Seriously Dean?” You moved to go sit on the sofa. “You wanna play that game?”

“Hell yeah I do.” Dean smirked at Sam. “Cause I’m gonna win.”

You laughed. “Sorry Dean but I’m her mother. If anyone is gonna be her favourite it’s gonna be me.”

They laughed, kicking off their shoes. “Here. Feed the tiny princess.” Dean tossed you a bag of candy.

* * *

_Your right hand was tangled in his hair, your body pressed against his. His hands gripped your hips as your lips moved against each other’s. Pulling your lips from his, you nipped his bottom lip. “I think we should get inside…” You breathed against his lips._

_“I like the way ya think.” One of his hands left your hips, reaching behind him to open the door to his house. Daryl backed into the house, your lips having crashed back against his. His hands moved to your thighs, lifting you._

_Giggling, you kissed over his jaw to his neck. Once you heard the door shut, you gripped. “Show me whatcha got.” You whispered in his ear._

_He smirked, licking his lips. “I wanted to see how well you know how to ride.” He growled back._

* * *

“I’m bored.” You pouted, looking over towards Sam. “If it rains anymore, I’m going to feel like I’m in the womb. Wombception or some shit.” Putting your arm over your eyes, you sighed.

Sam shook his head, chuckling. “Poor baby.” He teased. “Uh, we’re gonna be near Daryl’s town soon…” He noted when his eyes had gone back to his laptop.

Sitting up, you leaned back on your hands. “And?”

Dean came out from the bathroom, drying his hair. “And, maybe we should try to find him.” Sam told you before looking at a confused Dean. “Daryl.”

“Ah.” Dean nodded, a displeased look on his face.

“Would he remember me?” You asked quietly, your right hand going to your rounded stomach. “I’m 28 weeks pregnant. That’s a long time to remember some one night stand.” They could tell you hated being that by the way you spoke.

“If by ‘some one night stand’ you mean, an amazing, intelligent, beautiful young lady.” Dean said. “Besides if he has somehow forgotten, I could always help him remember. I’ve heard a shotgun does wonders for the memory.”

“Dude, not funny.” You look at him with no hint of amusement on your face.

Dean looked at you a sly grin on his face. “Come on Y/N/N, it’s a little funny.” You shook your head, a smile tugging at the corners of your mouth. “Go on, smile, we won’t judge you.” You mask slipped and a bright smile filled your face. No matter what the subject your brothers could always cheer you up.

You shrugged. “What do you expect me to say if we do see him?” You looked between them. “Hey, by the way, I’m having your daughter.”

“Well, yeah.” Dean nodded with a shrug. “You didn’t knock yourself up.” He pointed it out.

Sam shot him a look. “I’m just letting you know so you can choose.” He said gently.


End file.
